


Rank 8: Refill

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: Two of Swords: Journey with Minor Arcana [10]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Gen, Yami no Yuugi learns to cook, no actual cooking shown, no curry was harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: Yami no Yuugi needs to chill. Cooking is a very effective antidepressant.





	Rank 8: Refill

**Author's Note:**

> throughout the fic, in the narration spots, YnY is referred to as "Spirit", as it's Akira doing the narrating and that's what he calls YnY. the name "Yami no Yuugi" hasn't come up in Swordsverse canon yet, as i don't think that name actually appears until duelist kingdom, when yny is around the gang more often than not.
> 
> there's a lot of translations of "spirit" in japanese, but the one i'm using is "魂", or "Tamashī". it roughly means spirit in the sense of ghosts or specters, rather than spirit in the sense of like "drive" or "motivation" (ie "a fighting spirit"). also bc it sounds more like a name than "Seishin" does. so tldr, when akira refers to yny as "spirit-kun" or "spirit", he's basically saying "Tamashii-kun", since i write these fics with the assumptions that the characters are speaking in japanese

Akira had noticed the Spirit’s frustration over the last few days. It was hard not to when every inconvenience had him vibrating like an angry Shiba. The final straw was when his pencil snapped in half while he was trying to do homework in LeBlanc’s corner booth. Sort of an impressive feat, considering the pencil in question was a plastic mechanical one. When his eyes started flashing angrily, Akira stepped in.

“Hey, Spirit-kun, wanna take a break?” he asked. Spirit looked up incredulously, glancing between the notebooks and Akira. “You look like you’re about to have a stroke man, come on. I’ll teach you how to make curry?” Spirit paused.

“You......You’d teach me? To make something? What......What if I just break everything? What if I accidentally start a fire?” he asked, sounding strained. Akira chuckled, wiping his hands on the towel next to the sink.

“It’s fine, Boss won’t mind,” he lied. Boss most certainly  _ would  _ mind, but Akira wasn’t about to tell Spirit that. Finally, Spirit nodded, pushing his homework aside. He adjusted his glasses, joining Akira behind the counter. “Alright, wash your hands first,” Akira directed, pulling out another apron. Hopefully, this wouldn’t go too badly.

Of course, nothing in life could be that easy. Somehow, Spirit managed to get curry all over the counters and walls, staining the wood with the smell of spices. He burned the first few pots, almost setting off the fire alarm on multiple occasions. Still though, he wasn’t as angry anymore. At the end of it all, he seemed almost....... _ peaceful.  _ It was pretty interesting to see, watching those terrifying red eyes soften, looking closer to mahogany than the intense, almost glowing crimson they usually were. They looked almost brown, in the moody lighting of the cafe.

There wasn’t time to dwell on it, as Boss had come back not even five minutes after Spirit had left, not nearly enough time to start cleaning properly. And yet, Akira didn’t feel as upset as he could’ve, even with Boss grumbling over him as he scrubbed curry and soot off the walls. It seemed the break was needed by both of them.

_ Swords Rank UP!  _ ** _Rank VIII: By sacrificing an item, you can now completely refill your SP (Can only be used once per battle.)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> [dabs in apology] y'all miss me?
> 
> my apologies, i got a job and i've barely had time to sleep, let alone write. not to mention, ross isn't exactly a goldmine of inspiration. i blame the screaming toddlers.
> 
> but! this is rank 8! next rank has yny opening up in true persona 5 fashion, rank 10 has the "i know you're a phantom thief" shit, but it's not gonna be what you expect. all i'm saying is that it's more a futaba palace/mishima mementos fight than anything more traditional >:3c
> 
> also, cooking! whenever i'm feeling super depressed, like nothing i do is right and that i can't do anything without ruining it, i just bake. it's really hard for your brain to tell you that you can't do anything right and you destroy everything you touch when there's a plate of delicious evidence to the contrary sitting right in front of you. i highly recommend it.


End file.
